MUFTE Day
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Just a random piece of stupidity, written in a random moment of stupidity. AU. NO slash. Supposed to be funny but probably not.


Set roughly in between Jedi Quest and AOTC, this is a story that I randomly wrote at 11pm while listening to Beatles songs. Please don't kill me. For those of you who don't know MUFTE is another term for free dress!

I own Mykal Skcos and the idea. George Lucas owns everything to do with Star Wars and the slogans on the t-shirts belong to KenObi-Wan

"Come on Mykal, what's the harm in asking?"

"Obi-Wan, if you haven't noticed, this is the Council we're talking about. You know the group of stiff-necked stiffs who sits up in that stupid tower talking about how to make life miserable for the common Jedi Knight by making up unnecessarily meticulous rules about dress, grooming, diet and just about everything else about our lives." Mykal Skcos was actually enjoying her newfound power over her childhood friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You're one of those 'stiff-necked stiffs'," Obi-Wan shot back, not missing a beat.

"Yeah, but when have I ever been stiff-necked?" Mykal asked this in the most innocent of manners, knowing that Obi-Wan would come up with some kind of a comeback, he always did.

"You're pretty stiff-necked about breaking the rules. As soon as they make a new one, it's your ultimate goal for the next few weeks to break that rule. Force, if they made a rule to say that everyone had to breathe 24/7 you'd stop breathing just to spite them and all their hard work."

"Course I would. The look that Mace gets on his face is my only reason for living." This was said jokingly but there was an underlying bitterness to it.

"You don't seriously mean that do you?" Obi-Wan asked seriously.

The haunted look in Mykal's gaze was enough to silence, then suddenly the mood was lifted when Mykal said, "And for the last time, I will NOT ask them, got it?"

Obi-Wan, thinking quickly, said, "But just imagine the look on Mace's face."

The look on her face said it all, she was seriously tempted, "I'll think about ok?"

"That's all I ever ask."

"But if they ask who put me up to it I'll tell then ok?"

"Yeah, but this is you we're talking about Myk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want what?"

"I want nothing. I just believe that it would be good for morale to have a MUFTE day."

"Have your MUFTE day you shall. Fun it may prove to be."

"Thank-you Master Yoda."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obs!" Obi-Wan turned at the call to see Mykal Skcos hurrying towards him, as he walked towards the cafeteria. As she caught up to him, he asked her, "How'd it go? Are we a go on Operation MUFTE?"

Mykal gave him a secretive smile that said, "Did you ever doubt it?"

"How'd you manage it, Myk?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she replied mysteriously.

Obi-Wan shot her a shrewd look and said, "So when are we scheduled?"

"Exactly two weeks from now. So we have to get started on posters and comm. messages and some rules have been laid down by the council."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan always got a little bit nervous when the council laid down conditions or rules for a particular situation.

"For females, nothing inappropriate and in general nothing with rude slogans written on the front of t-shirts and the like."

"Let's get started."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks later…_

The Temple was buzzing with anticipation. Everyone wanted to know what the council members would wear. And their costumes were as follows.

**Yoda:** fluro green jump suit with pink Ug boots. _(A/N :Is that how you spell Ug. I don't know)_

**Mace Windu: **bright purple Jedi tunics and an afro wig to match, as well as purple boots. _(A/N: I know this has been done but I like the idea of Mace dressed in purple)_

**Ki Adi Mundi: **slick black, tight, leather, flight suit. The crowd was suitably disgusted.

**Oppo Rancisis: **just didn't bother to put his tunic on in the morning.

**Yareal Poof: **simply wore a blue Jedi tunic with clouds printed on it.

**Adi Galia: **she and Shaak Ti were dressed in identical leather black jump suits that really made them look like they ought to have been on the lower levels somewhere.

**Shaak Ti: **See Adi Galia

**Saesee Tiin:** tacky old jeans that looked like they had been used for 50 million undercover missions too many, accompanied by a snug black t-shirt that highlighted his six-pack.

**Yaddle: **a pure white smock that, when wet, would scar many a small undeserving youngling.

**Even Piell:** after loosing a bet to Mace Windu, was wearing a pink ballerina costume.

**Plo Koon: **stood near the end of the line of Jedi Masters wearing a criminal shade of orange. Once again, the crowd was suitably disgusted.

**Mykal Skcos: **jeans that were not loose, not tight either. A shirt three sizes too big that had, "Keep looking at my shirt, it might do an interesting trick", written on the front. The cherry on the cake were bright blue Converse, ankle length gym boots.

The crowd grew even more disturbed when Bant Eerin walked into the hall, dressed in a similar fashion to Mykal but with the slogan, "Happy thoughts are unnatural and wrong" printed on the front of her shirt. This was odd because Bant was such a peaceful person.

Garen Muln walked in with a shirt that had a picture of a monkey on the front, with the words, "Will fling poo for food". The ensemble was topped off with high top Converse gym boots.

Next to join the group was their friend Reeft Jomun [_A/N: I don't know his last name so I made one up. : )_. He was dressed in black pants and a shirt that had the words, "I just do as the voices say". The crowd was suitably disturbed by this.

Siri Tachi walked up to the group wearing a navy blue jump suit that was trimmed with silver, and matching boots. She looked absolutely radiant. Or at least she would have had she not been wearing a shirt over the top that said, "My inner demons like tequilla".

It was at this point that Obi-Wan sauntered up to them wearing light blue jeans, Converse hight top gym boots (one orange, the other black), and a jacket over a normal shirt.

"What does your shirt say Obs?" Garen asked once Obi-Wan had finished reading everyone else's shirts.

So Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his jacket to reveal a shirt that had a picture of a Sith Lord with pruning shears and a bush shaped like the old Sith Temple on Korriban. Beneath the picture were the words, "Darth Bane liked gardening."


End file.
